


亡于哀愁

by yunchuyin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: Does it need saying？





	

日光炎炎。  
他戴着他的黑框眼镜拒绝又一个想跟他去旅行的女孩儿。  
金发，年轻而美丽，大大的笑容。  
博士总爱金发。  
当然只是个玩笑。  
虽然他第一眼看见的确实是Tardis里那个女孩儿披肩的金发。  
Then he lost her and everything.

但他还有他的蓝盒子。  
博士和他的蓝盒子，这就是整个宇宙了。

And I suppose ，that's the last chance to say…  
Tardis里他张口欲言，两分钟，他以为太久了，然而那就是最终，他永远不能再说出口的一句话。  
不，其实不是。  
他还有个机会，他不知道，看见她站在长街夜色的另一端，隔了无数时间与空间，重新相遇。  
但那真的是最后一次了。  
他死亡，重生，看似无所改变，命运埋下伏笔。  
将余生亲手相赠。

但现在他只是思念着他的小女孩儿，只是这样，想着她柔软的金发，离家万里同他旅行，太阳崩塌了，却再次见到卡珊德拉……  
为什么总是这样？  
或许终有一天她会离开，但不是今天，不该是，他们都还没去过巴塞罗那，都还没为那个笑话笑上几百次。  
Time Lord，live alone.  
这又不是什么宇宙真理，为什么总这样？  
Last Timelord，live alone.  
好吧，真理总是last.  
所以宇宙选择终有一天的某一天，它说，今天。

今天。  
塑料人袭击商店，他嘲笑了一个血液巫术，狄更斯和维多利亚女王同样振奋人心，卡迪夫是个有故事的地方——值得一提，外星故事。  
他可以在今天做完所有的事，然后拿剩下的时间去看一个金发小女孩儿。帮她写家庭作业，送她辆十二岁的红色单车。不过他才不是圣诞老人，不是，他只是后来失去了她。  
今天失去了她。  
Tardis里他独自哭泣。

到最后，他们伤了我的心。  
夜色沉沉。  
他又拒绝了一个女孩儿，会叫他Space Man的姑娘，金发女郎。  
宇宙很爱他，他确定，他都救它那么多次了。  
但它不能再这么下去了，真的不行。  
博士爱金发，也爱Space Man，可是不是这个姑娘。  
而且它也不能和它隔壁的亲戚商量再把那个女孩儿送过来。  
在她伤了他的心以后，在她有人陪伴以后。  
他能对着他的蓝盒子起誓，如果它再这么干他就不管了，任由随便什么奇怪的外星人把它搞得一团糟——对不起，他不是认真的，他只是，只是……  
无论如何，它不能这么对他。就算他把自己搞得一团糟。  
他只是不该穿着睡衣去和外星人比剑（看在地球所有科幻大片的份上，他们都为星球而战了！）；不该没有好好练习过剑术而被砍掉了一只手；他尤其不该失去那只手，他自己的手；更不该没注意到街旁的戴立克被杀死然后将重生的能量注入他失而复得的断手——他都救过那么多人那么多次了，谁来提醒提醒他？为什么没人来？  
Bad boys and bad girls.

他从来都在人们需要的时候开口。  
第一次，她看上去吓坏了，可怜的Rose。他又没死，不过是变了个样子，时间领主欺骗死神的小把戏。  
I'm still me！  
还有巴塞罗那。  
远不像这次，重生就好比死亡，另一个人，他会活下来。  
那时候他重生了一次，两次，每次都是他自己，都是Tardis里那个金发的女孩儿。  
他有没有说过，宇宙真的很爱他？  
所以每次他都告诉她，用不着担心，完全不必，每次都是他。  
都是他。  
他会说：“By the way，did I mention it also travels in time？”  
会说：“Have a good life.Do that for me，Rose.Have a fantastic life.”  
会说：“If I believe in one thing，just one thing，I believe in her.”  
会说：“Rose Tyler…”  
在她需要的时候，他总是说。  
最后一次也一样，她希望他说出来，他就说了。

他说：“I love you.”

最后一次，他说：“Does it need saying？”  
他说，噢，不是他。  
The Human Doctor，not The Doctor.  
他的心脏跳动着。  
Both Hearts.  
砰，砰，砰，砰。  
亡于哀愁。

 

Fin.


End file.
